Same pain
by Anye
Summary: Si tan solo el dolor fuera el mismo... cute pair YukixSana one shot


**Titulo:** _**Same Pain**_

**Autora**: Anye

Cute pair// Yukimura Seiichi x Sanada Genichirou (¿porque tienen nombres tan largos y el nombre de la pareja es tan corto? XD)

**Disclaimer:** Pot no me pertenece cry

**Notas:** Weno me encanta la pareja por eso lo escribo y porque hace tiempo estaba escribiendo uno que antes de terminarlo dejo de gustarme y lo borre. Ha si, y para las personas q también les gusta y no encuentran fics de ellos en español- ¡tantos que hay en ingles! Y tan pocos en español, que injusto bueno, tampoco "tan pocos" pero no hay para "elegir" del montón.

_** Same Pain **_

Siempre era lo mismo, todos los días era el mismo dolor a la misma hora. Todos los días esa misma habitación: vacía, fría… solitaria. También el mismo color, blanco, si ese que caracteriza las salas de hospitales, al menos en ese país. Todo era igual de desolador en su entorno, pero no tenía opción, tenía que aguantarlo por su bien.

Él no tenía la culpa de que su cuerpo fuese débil, no tenía la culpa de haber enfermado a tal grado de ser internado en el hospital y tener todos los días el mismo tratamiento, los mismos medicamentos que después de un rato llegaban a tener extraños efectos en su consciente. Ocasionarle fatigas, sueño excesivo, en algunos extraños casos si el medicamento llegaba a tener algún efecto negativo en él, algún tipo de fiebre. En si un asunto delicado.

Talvez no era el gran problema el dolor físico, después de todo podía soportarlo, no era lo único, pero… el dolor psicológico era lo que lo afectaba. Siempre solo en ese cuarto exceptuando las veces en que los niños que estaban también en ese hospital venían a visitarlo y jugar un momento con él, un momento durante el día los familiares y de vez en cuando los amigos y él.

Todos los días tenía un momento donde ese dolor desaparecía, la soledad se esfumaba y sentía en cierto grado la felicidad. Si todos los días a la misma hora él venia a verlo, preguntarle su estado, informarle el avance del equipo y mas que todo a hacerle compañía por algunos escasos minutos. Los mejores del día. Aquellos que ni su familia podía ocasionar. Y antes de irse desearle su pronta recuperación, más para él era algo lejano ese deseo.

Tenía que admitirlo, ese momento cuando Sanada lo visitaba era el único momento del día que el esperaba con ansias, añorando el volver a verlo y contemplar su estoico rostro que en algunos casos, y con algo de esfuerzo, lograba cambiar.

¿Por qué había nacido ese sentimiento?

Si ese sentimiento que llega a catalogarse como algo más que amistad. Algo que llaman "amor". Lo malo de ese sentimiento, a parte de las horas de sufrimiento sentimental que llega a ocasionar, era a quien era dirigido y era dirigido a "él". ¡Genial! Sentir algo por él, si no bastara con que ambos sean hombres y además el que comparten una muy buena amistad.

Si más horas de dolor emocional considerado en otros términos: sufrimiento, decepción. Si una ilusión el que su fuckubuchou sienta lo mismo por él. Él era Sanada Genichirou un hombre tradicional, inquebrantable, serio y ¿deseable?

Sea lo que sea era su ilusión. Bueno al menos se saciaba con esa falsa ilusión que le otorgaba y le bastaba con verlo a diario y el que se preocupe por él.

¿Porque se había enamorado de él?

Quizá porque Sanada de un modo u otro, desde que se entero de su enfermad lo había "cuidado", si era su guardián inclusive antes de ello. ¿El motivo? Realmente no tenía una decente respuesta para ello, solo lo protegía y nunca cuestiono los porques, después de todo el ya tenia ese sentimiento por esas épocas y le gustaba el ser su "protegido", pese a eso él era el pilar de su equipo y no mostraría tanta debilidad ante todos sus compañeros y personas que lo respetaran… solo ante él.

Desde que ambos habían entrado al equipo se habían llevado bien, ya sea por sus habilidades o por sus personalidades: analíticas, pacificas y codiciando lo mismo, el triunfo de su equipo. Uno ascendió a capitán y el otro a vice-capitán, claro ambos con el apoyo del otro, quizá desde allí.

Pero una vez más ¿para que cuestionarse cosas que al fin terminan sin respuestas? O en decepciones y en muchas otras… recuerdos alegres de ambos haciendo cualquier cosa fuera del tenis.

Al fin terminó. Después de un largo periodo terminaron esos tediosos exámenes que los doctores suelen llevar en su persona y que sin darse cuenta, y por la longevidad de estos, terminan desviando sus pensamientos de nuevo hacia él. ¿Cuántas veces se había reprochado el hacerlo? Prometiéndose el que no lo volvería a hacer y rompiendo la promesa un día más. Ho si, se olvidaba de esos aburridos exámenes pensando en él.

Si tan solo el dolor sentimental fuera así de soportable como el físico… que feliz seria.

Pronto será la hora, pronto llegara él y pronto tendrá que volver a irse como todos los días. Si no viniera nunca mas para olvidarlo, olvidar el sentimiento… dejaría de sufrir. Pero llegaría una vez mas la soledad del no sentir nada por nadie y el no tener la compañía de ese alguien. ¿Qué hacer? ¿No verlo? ¿Verlo?... ¿Olvidarlo?... Decírselo y ser rechazado, no decírselo y seguir sufriendo. Difícil elección que se ve interrumpida por unos delicados golpes en la puerta.

- _Yukimura? –_ se oye a través de esta. Si era él ¿esta listo para poner la mascara una vez más?

- Gen-chan adelante- al parecer si, un vez más vuelve a su conocida sonrisa y amabilidad que lo caracterizan.

- Buenas tardes – como siempre su tono respetuoso y cortes sea a quien sea dirigido, aunque sean personas del su misma edad y en vez de un saludo más jovial.

- ¿como estas Gen-chan?

- bien, gracias, ¿y tu como te sientes? – y como siempre la misma conversación: "¿como estas?" "Bien ¿como te sientes?" "Como siempre, algo adolorido pero bien. ¿Cómo esta el equipo?" "Mejorando y con grandes expectativas. ¿Cómo va el tratamiento?" "Sigue su curso. ¿Qué harás mas tarde?" "Lo de siempre". Alguna charla corta sobre algunas trivialidades y entonces el: "regreso mañana, cuídate mucho, espero que pronto puedas estar entrenando con nosotros". "Si yo también lo espero con ansias". Y después llega el adiós… pero ¿Por qué tiene que haber esa maldita rutina hasta en una conversación?

No. Esto no puede seguir así, ¿cuantas veces más engañándolo, engañándose? No se encuentra bien y sabe que tarde o temprano él se dará cuenta ¿pero en cuanto más? Lo ama no puede seguir fingiendo el "todo esta bien, pronto regresare", sabe que será rechazado. ¿Qué más da? Es mejor ahora, antes de que la herida termine siendo más grande, simplemente ya no lo soporta.

Él da vuelta, esta apunto de marcharse pero es cuando empieza.

- Gen-chan…

- ¿dime? – responde deteniéndose ante tal llamado.

- ¿puedes quedarte un rato mas?... por favor – pronuncia en un tono algo débil, pero aun así amable

- claro – y de nuevo se dirige a la silla tomando asiento a lado de la cama donde descansaba como siempre su capitán – ¿Deseas hablar de algo? – después de todo era inusual esa petición, probablemente tenía algo de que conversar y es cuando lo nota. Algo no anda bien. Yukimura esta triste ¿Por qué? No estaba así algunos segundos atrás. Esa tristeza que ve de parte del ojiazul es extraña, una tristeza que nunca había conocido. Por lo que tan solo pronuncia - ¿Estás bien?- mientras se acerca un poco a ese cuerpo que esta sobre la cama, quizá tiene algo de fiebre o esta agotado.

- Perdón… Genichirou – lo dice en un tono casi inaudible y entonces rodea el cuello de Sanada que, por suerte, estaba a su alcance- ya no lo soporto…-

- ¿Yu-kimura? – pronunció entrecortado ante tal acto ¿Qué es lo que ya no soporta y que es lo que él no sabe?

- ya no puedo más… Genichirou. Abrázame… solo por esta vez – en un tono dolido, rogando un abrazo. No sabe si corresponder o no, ¿Qué seria lo correcto? ¿Otorgarle ese abrazo a su amigo? Yukimura es su mejor amigo ¿que es lo que le pasa? Ese no es su Yukimura, el que él protege es alguien que… alguien… alguien que esta tan vulnerable delante de el y se da cuenta que necesita ser correspondido.

Lentamente corresponde el gesto acomodándose a lado de este en la cama, una vez logra corresponder es cuando Seiichi se hunde en su hombro, agradecido por el abrazo sobre protector.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?- es lo que primero pregunta con algo de preocupación Sanada.

- Ya… no puedo más – y la habitación se llena de un silencio incomodo, ninguno dice algo más lo que da a entender que esta libre de decirlo en este momento, Sanada lo escuchara y no hablara hasta que él no termine por lo que prosigue – Siento que me estoy ahogando… no quiero sentir esto pero… Genichirou… no puedo evitarlo – volvió a decir mientras se hundía un poco mas en su compañero, así se sentía tan… cálido- Creí que podía superarlo solo, creí que podía olvidar… pero no. Sanada no puedo dejar de sentir ¿porque? –

- Seiichi… – vocalizo algo aturdido por las palabras, ¿Por qué sufría tanto?

- Genichirou… ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar? – palabras que para Sanada eran dolorosas. ¿Por qué? Si, Yukimura era especial pero ¿a que grado? Esas palabras "_¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar?_" habían dolido por algún motivo. Y un sentimiento más… ¿celos? Celos de esa persona tan afortunada. No. Sanada Genichirou no podía tener esas relaciones, no lazos sentimentales. Pero tan solo pronunció

- ¿enamorarte? – mientras seguía correspondiendo el abrazo que había comenzado Yukimura. ¿De quien? Cuantas personas habían a su alrededor… ¿alguien del equipo? ¿Alguien que el conocía? ¿No lo conocía? ¿Quien?

- Me enamore de alguien que no quiero amar y lo hago más que a mi vida… ya no lo soporto… Sanada ¿Qué debo hacer? – pregunto.

- ¿tu que crees? – respondió, si necesitaba un apoyo en ese momento pues lo tendría

- Decírselo… pero, aunque no quiera, tengo miedo de lo que él me diga – si lo sabia eso también, sabía de la preferencia de Yukimura por los chicos, algo difícil de aceptar al principio, pero… lo había aceptado porque quisiese o no, él también se sentía atraído por uno. Si, lo estaba admitiendo. ¿Y que? No era el fin del mundo. No lazos sentimentales, menos con un chico pero ya había perdido algo de cordura al haber correspondido ese abrazo y el empezar a dar su apoyo en ese tipo de situaciones y aun mas al haber asumido esa condición. En ese momento él no era él. Y una vez más escuchó.

- Genichirou… yo… - intento decir mientras se separaba del hombro de su compañero para poder verlo. Como siempre ese rostro serio y ahora algo preocupado pero prosiguió – yo… - una pequeña pausa- esto es difícil, no sabes cuanto – dijo mientras lentamente deshacía el abrazo tomando con una de sus manos el rostro de Sanada muy delicadamente y la otra le servia de apoyo. Estaba como al principio algo triste pero eso no evitaría lo que ya había comenzado y por segunda vez prosiguió lo que decía- Te… amo… Genichirou. Perdóname. Dame una ilusión en este momento y no me odies… onegai. No digas nada por favor, solo dame este momento- pidió y antes de que Sanada pudiese reaccionar Yukimura le estaba robando un beso.

Demasiadas emociones en ese momento. ¿Por qué lo protegía? Porque lo amaba, pero ni el mismo se había dado cuenta hasta algún tiempo después de haber empezado con eso. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por él? Por que era su amigo, la primera excusa que había utilizado, pero si había un motivo mas de por medio. ¿Por qué todos los días tenía la necesidad de verlo? Porque si no lo veía se sentía culpable de no estar con él.

Pero claro nunca nadie notaba el como se sentía, su única ambición llegar a las nacionales, tener el mejor equipo en tenis. ¿Algo más? No.

Lentamente siente como Yukimura se separa de él, sus labios son realmente… deliciosos y delicados. Una vez más Yukimura se hunde en su hombro a lo que después de salir de tal trance dice- ¿Yukimura?

- shh – lo calla delicadamente – no digas nada, dame esta ilusión

- no veo el porque darte una ilusión si va a causarte sufrimiento- palabras tajantes son las que se escurren de sus labios

- pero en este momento estoy feliz porque puedo tenerte así de cerca, el sufrimiento será un precio que pagare después, cuando este una vez mas solo – dijo con cierto dolor intentando que eso no arruinase su momento. Si estaba feliz por tenerlo así y algunos segundos después siente como unos brazos rodean su delicado cuerpo para pronuncia algunas delicadas palabras cerca de su oído

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- porque tengo miedo Sanada, de que me odies después de esto –

- Discúlpame…

- ¿Por qué? – cuestiono sin separarse de él, ese abrazo se sentía tan reconfortante algo que no había sentido hace mucho.

- por no habértelo dicho antes

- ¿el que?

- el… Te amo

- Sa-nada… ¿esto es parte de mi ilusión? – pregunto algo incrédulo mientras intentaba verlo al rostro mas un intento fallido, ya que Sanada tenia una mano en su nuca la cual evito el separase.

- Yo odio las ilusiones – dijo esta vez separándolo de su hombro y levantando su rostro hasta su altura para robarse un beso más, dudo en ser correspondido pero al final lo fue.

- Me haces feliz Gen-chan – dijo mientras se fundía en un abrazo una vez mas

- discúlpame – pronuncio en su tono tranquilo que solía usar.

- te amo…

**-++++ Owari! -++++- **

De acuerdo otro de mis fics. Si algo meloso y no se, me siento rara no se si salio como yo quería, a medias. Bueno un intento de Cute pair como explica muy bien el nombre son tan Cutes!! En fin yo y mis delirios.

**Au revoir **

**21- 12-2007 **

– **10:37 AM- Anye **


End file.
